This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Trains are commonly used to transport passengers, goods, and/or materials on railroad tracks. The trains include one or more railroad cars for carrying the passengers, goods, and/or materials, and one or more locomotives for pushing and/or pulling the railroad cars. Sometimes one or more maps of the railroad tracks are generated by a land surveyor calculating three-dimensional points on the railroad tracks and the distances and angles between the points.